kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkwing Duck and the Return of Jafar
Darkwing Duck Launchpad Mcquack Gosalyn and Honker get in the Thunder Quack and return to Agrabah and chases some horse theives their leader Abis Mal has stolen the values of money but they meet their old friend Aladdin again and Abu and the Carpet they defeat Abis Mal and rob him meanwhile in the desert Iago is free from the lamp but he does not release Jafar he remembers all the things Jafar has put him through instead he carries Jafars lamp and drops it in a well and heads for Agrabah as an ex villian meanwhile Aladdin Abu the Carpet and the ducks return all the money to the good people but keep the flower for Jasmine they return and are greeted kindly by the palace tiger Rajah and Jasmine is impressed with the gift and kisses Aladdin touching his chest she reminds him that he is a great hero and that the Sultun is inviting him to dinner and that Darkwing Launchpad Gosalyn and Honker are invited as well but they change before dinner and look around the city for awhile and Iago watches them and decides to use them as his tickets back into the palace by going to them but they think Iago is trying to trick them so they chase after him but Abis Mal with his theif gang attack but Iago runs them off and Aladdin thanks Iago for saving them and they take him to the palace but lock him in a birdcage and Jasmine shows up but does not see Iago in the cage and Genie returns as a free Genie but still has magic and he joins Aladdin Jasmine Darkwing and Launchpad for dinner but Abu has to stay and gaurd Iago and Gosalyn and Honker stay with Abu and the Carpet joins them for dinner meanwhile in the desert Abis Mal is angry that Aladdin and Darkwing Duck has outwitted him again but the other theives want to kill Abis Mal and Negaduck has escaped the st carnard city jail and returns to Saudi Arabiah and he meets Abis Mal and helps him get water from the well but they find the lamp and Negaduck reckonizes the lamp knowing its Jafars dark lamp while the theives try to kill both of them Abis Mal rubs the lamp and black smoke comes out and frightens the other theives away and Jafar is finally released as an evil djinn but changes back into his human image and Abis Mal wishes for the sunken treasure and Jafar grants it but then returns him to the dessert and Jafar and Negaduck tell Abis Mal to coaperate with them and help them get revange on Aladdin and Darkwing Duck and Abis Mal agrees to do it knowing that he also wants revange on them and they head for Agrabah at dinner in the palace the Sultan disccuses that Aladdin shall be his new grand visor and Launchpad and Genie like that idea and they dig into their food and Abu lets Iago out of the cage but Rajah tries to eat him and catches him in his mouth but runs in the dinner table but once Iago is exposed the Sultan is angry so is Jasmine and she is mad at Aladdin for lying to her about Iago and she runs upstairs to cry but Iago does something nice for Aladdin and gets him and Jasmine back together not only that but he gains Jasmines trust meanwhile Jafar Negaduck and Abis Mal arrive at the palace and have really treacherous plans that night Iago talks about being the new grand visor but not planning any treacherous schemes like Jafar once did but Jafar enters the room and Negaduck comes back as well and Abis Mal arrives revealing to be their new friend and Jafar has a plan and forces Iago to perticipate in it the next day Iago suggest for Aladdin to go with the Sultan on a magic carpet ride and Darkwing Duck likes the idea and agrees to come along so they leave on it and Jasmine walks away while Genie Abu Launchpad Gosalyn and Honker have a picnic but their picnic is interupted by Jafar and Negaduck Genie throws lighting at Jafar but Jafar is too strong for Genie he sings a catchy tune to them your only second rate and imprisons them in a tower and Jafar Negaduck and Abis Mal set out to complete their revange at the place evil horsemen show up and capture the Sultan and Aladdin and Darkwing think that Iago has tricked them and they try to rescue the Sultan but are tossed down a waterfall and Jafar and Negaduck remind Abis Mal that its not time for Aladdin and Darkwing to meet their ends yet they have a pacific plan in mind later they change the Sultan the Carpet and Jasmine up in the tower and when Aladdin and Darkwing head to the palace Jafar cuts a hole in the Sultans turban and when Aladdin and Darkwing return to the palace they are arrested by the guards and throw in the dungeon and Jasmine orders for them to exicuted at dawn for killing the Sultan and Jafar Negaduck and Abis Mal have finally completed their revange and they head off leaving the prisoners behind at dawn the guards take Aladdin and Darkwing to be exicuted but Jasmine shows up to tell them goodbye revealing to be Jafar in disguise and leaves to claim the throne but Iago frees the Genie and the Genie resuces Aladdin and Darkwing and he sets Carpet Abu Jasmine the Sultan Launchpad Gosalyn and Honker free and they all thank Iago for rescuing them but they must stop Jafar and get rid of Negaduck but Iago flies away thinking that hes helped enough meanwhile Jafar and Negaduck reclaim their thrones and Abis Mal argues with them not knowing if he wants to free Jafar or not but Negaduck suggest that he does knowing that if Jafar was free he could destroy the whole city but Darkwing takes the lamp and fights Negaduck again Negaduck tries to get the lamp but he falls out of the palace and into Darkwings trapped door and Abis Mal is also thrown out of the palace but Jafar refuses to let his lamp be destroyed so he changes back into his genie image destroying almost everything creating a lava pit and Iago shows up but gets knocked out by Jafar Jafar thinks he won but Iago kicks Jafars lamp into the lava and the lava melts away the lamp and Jafar is finally destroyed forever and the lava pit is gone and the whole palace is back to normal and Iago is a perminent good guy and he enjoys the glory of being a hero but Aladdin wants to see the world and Jasmine wants to see the world too and they head out and Darwing Launchpad Gosalyn and Honker get on the Thunder Quack and head back to St Carnard knowing that they would have another adventure with Aladdin the end Category:Darkwing Ducks Adventure films Category:Darkwing Ducks Adventure filma Category:Darkwing Ducks Adventure fiilms